


"My Lord, you once did love me"

by Lady_Disdain



Series: Musings From the Scattered Brain of Rosencrantz [1]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Character Homework Turned Drabble, Drabble, F/F, F/M, FemHoratio, FemRosencrantz, obviously they die it's in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Disdain/pseuds/Lady_Disdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rosencrantz had calculated, she would now say that she had miscalculated badly. </p>
<p>Part of a series of drabbles based on character homework from a rep production of Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead and Hamlet.  Ros and Horatio were played by women, so are female in these drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Lord, you once did love me"

“My lord, you once did love me”

If Rosencrantz had calculated, she would now say that she had miscalculated badly. As she had not calculated, but rather blurted- partially to save Guildenstern from Lord Hamlet’s fury, but mostly because of the fear and sorrow evident in Horatio’s wide blue eyes- she was uncertain what to call it. Misblurted badly, perhaps? 

Either rate, such speculation was the opposite of useful as Hamlet stalked towards her, fury in his eyes. If she didn’t know better, she would say that there was desire mixed with said fury, but she did know better. Although, if there was one thing Rosencrantz could how to recognize, it was desire. But how could she know both of these things, when one proved the other false?

That speculation was also the opposite of useful as Hamlet reached her and it began clear that Rosencrantz did not know better. 

Hamlet stood so close that she could feel his breath on her lips as he snarled down at her upturned face, “And do still”

Hamlet grasped her cravat. “by these pickers”

Yanking the cravat free. “and stealers.” 

The cravat slips from his hand, unheeded, as he stands trembling inches away from her. She hopesfears he is about to kiss her and desirefear pools in her belly. 

He breaks away and the mood changes abruptly as the doddering Polonius enters the room. Horatio catches her eye, expressing understanding and gratitude as Horatio rushes to her lord’s side.

And then Guildenstern is upon her, muttering angrily “What. the fuck. was THAT.”

“...saving your ass?” Rosencrantz replies lamely.


End file.
